In existing wireless communication systems, common signaling channels such as paging channels (PCHs) are in need of greater bandwidth. Today, short message service (SMS) and voice mail notification (VMN) consume a large part of PCH bandwidth, for example. The introduction of new services such as push-to-talk (PTT), presence, and “push” (which refers generally to network initiated services) will continue to worsen the PCH bandwidth situation going forward.
In today's CDMA 2000 systems a General Page Message (GPM) is used for paging. Keeping the GPM to a single frame is important, especially during times of congestion, because of the PCH bandwidth situation. In practice, only one page, addressed by IMSI (international mobile subscriber identity), can be placed in a single frame GPM, although as many as four pages addressed by IMSI can be packed into a two-frame GPM. However, using such two-frame GPMs can result in some negative effects on latency, battery life and reliability. Thus, a method and apparatus that enabled two or more mobile units to be paged in a single PCH frame would be very desirable.
Specific embodiments of the present invention are disclosed below with reference to FIGS. 1-4. Both the description and the illustrations have been drafted with the intent to enhance understanding. For example, the dimensions of some of the figure elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements, and well-known elements that are beneficial or even necessary to a commercially successful implementation may not be depicted so that a less obstructed and a more clear presentation of embodiments may be achieved. Simplicity and clarity in both illustration and description are sought to effectively enable a person of skill in the art to make, use, and best practice the present invention in view of what is already known in the art. One of skill in the art will appreciate that various modifications and changes may be made to the specific embodiments described below without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Thus, the specification and drawings are to be regarded as illustrative and exemplary rather than restrictive or all-encompassing, and all such modifications to the specific embodiments described below are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention.